Your Guardian Angel
by Ashily
Summary: Iggy has a guardian angel, and his name is Fang. [SLASH.]
1. The Fall

**Title:** Your Guardian Angel

**Author:** Mercy Me Its Ashley

**Summary:** Iggy has a guardian angel, and his name is Fang.

**Rating: **PG13, for slash and the like.

**Pairing: **Fang/Iggy

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride and all characters involved belong to Mr. James Patterson, and the song, Your Guardian Angel, is the property of The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, their record company, and their affiliates. I take no ownership, nor am I making any financial gain from writing this.

**Dedication:** To TearofCrimsonRed, the most amazing boy ever.

**

* * *

**

Your Guardian Angel

_**The Fall**_

No matter how many times he ran it over in his head, Fang still couldn't see how it'd happened. One second, there they were, flying over the middle of fucking nowhere, when all of a sudden these bullets of black came zooming past. Refrigerator size bullets. Furry, refrigerator size bullets. The kind that came from the school.

No one saw it coming, no one heard them coming. It was just all of a sudden they were surrounded. Which would have normally been okay, just tug on their wings and they all fall down, but these were Erasers version 3.0, or whatever version the School was on now. Lighter, faster, and a hell of a lot younger. Ari wasn't in the group, though Fang heard his voice crackling over their walkie talkies at least a dozen times. He could only catch fragments, but the word 'kill' kept coming up.

Generally, that's not a good sign.

In any case, they managed to send a few down with a slew of below the belt kicks. But they kept coming faster than they could send them down. And then the call came from Max, "Maneuver out! Maneuver out!"

Code: WHITE FLAG! RETREAT!

And six blurs shot away, Max leading at her lightning speed, followed by Angel, with Total in her backpack, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy with his fingers only just grazing the heel of his shoe.

As Max flew nearly out of site, the entire group stepped up their speed, save Iggy. Whom could not see his companions shooting ahead of him, and when he lost contact with Fang, who had not realized Iggy had latched on to him, he only assumed he was just out of reach.

Carelessness on all parts, most likely.

But in any case, Fang was not just out of reach when Iggy felt a bullet whiz by his ear, and another ruffle his hair. Thankfully, he was in hearing range when Iggy felt- not a bullet, but a tranquilizer- tear through his shoulder.

Because no one else was.

_

* * *

_

Falling… falling… fallen.

_Blood… pain… black._

"Ig? Iggy?" Fang looked back in the direction of the cry, and was stunned to find stale air, "Oh, shit."

What happened was easy to figure out. Somehow, Iggy had fallen right out of the sky, the specific reason was unknown, but Fang could only imagine it was Erasers, who else could it be?

He hovered just over the forest, his eyes raking the ground below for a yellow dot. And then he heard it. A few feet to his left, _thud!_

And Fang knew.

His chin tucked into chest, his arms pinned themselves to his sides and his wings slammed flat against his back as he took a sharp, headfirst dive straight into the thicket of trees, ignoring the thorns and branches and tore through his skin and ripped his t-shirt.

His mind raced, flashes of images, bits of speech, half-finished thoughts, _Please be in time. It can't be too late. I won't let it be._

As Fang crashed through the last layer of leaves and branches, he was surprised to find the ground looming ominously close, only about fourteen away, which was pretty close for a short stop, but Fang managed to pull himself out of the nose dive just in time to drop onto the dewy grass on all fours.

There was an odd sort of cracking sound that came from his hip, but he brushed it off and jumped to his feet, ignoring the slight soreness that suddenly materialized. Here he was, now, where was Iggy?

His eyes did a 360, and he was about to relocate a few feet to his left, when out of the corner of his eye, he could see a white feather gently sifting to the ground.

"Oh shit," Fang found himself repeating as he took several cautious steps towards where the feather had fallen, "Oh fucking hell, fucking shit, dammit, FUCK!"

His eyes had, inadvertently, squeezed themselves shut, in fear of what he might see when he opened them. And when he did, the scene that unfolded was not particularly bloody, nor gruesome. At the most, it looked like Iggy had fallen asleep in the middle of a pile of leaves. Though, the awkward way his wing bent was a fair indication there was something wrong.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Iggy, fuck, why?" Fang's voice barely broke a whisper as he dropped to his knees at his friend's side. Obviously, Iggy, being unconscious, did not hear, but Fang went on, pretending like he could.

"You know, Max is gonna kill us both for this," he tried to keep his voice even as he hesitantly touched the tips of his shaking fingers to Iggy' s pale forearm, "You can imagine how ballistic she's going right now, if she's figured out we're not there yet. That might take some time, you know, in all the confusion over the Erasers and stuff."

He caught his breath sharply, sensing a sudden burning at the back of his throat, "But I'm here, I'll be here no matter what, okay? I promise."

_

* * *

_

When I see your smile

_Tears run down my face, I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_


	2. The Night

**Your Guardian Angel**

_**The Night**_

Fang had done his best to make Iggy comfortable, supporting his head with his t-shirt, keeping his weight as much off his shoulder as possible, and covering his shivering body with his long, black trench coat.

Fang, in all honesty, was freezing his ass off, but he would deal with it. He'd built a modest fire, and had curled up as close to it as possible without setting himself on fire. Of course, there was always the danger of a spark catching fire to his pants, but that was a risk he would have to take.

He wondered what Max and the group were doing. If they'd noticed they were gone yet. If they were searching for them, or if they'd decided to wait till morning. If they were even going to look for them at all…

Fang shivered as another cold gust of air blew over him, and he hugged his knees to his chest tightly, though it did nothing for the goose bumps sprouting up all over his legs and arms.

Fang had half a mind to crawl right under that thick, warm coat with Iggy, but he had his reasons for deciding not to. For one, he didn't want to hurt Iggy's shoulder worse than it already was hurt. When Fang had checked it out, he wasn't bleeding too much. Maybe because there was a tranquilizer needle sticking out of his shoulder, eh?

Fang promptly got rid of that, and everything seemed okay. It looked like just a surface wound, but there were always surprises in these kinds of things. Internal bleeding, for one, could be a factor. Plus, who knows what they put in those tranquilizers? And it was so close to his wing! Factor in the fall, too, and it was amazing he was breathing.

Fang could still remember what it was like to have the shit beaten out of him, and it hurt. Still had the scar from that goddamn operation, too. Fucking doctors, couldn't do shit right.

If Iggy ended up going to the hospital, Fang swore he'd make sure he got much better treatment than what Fang had received. Iggy didn't need a scar like Fang's, he was too bea-

Young. Too young to get a scar like that. Fang was nearly fifteen, according to his estimations, about a month away. Which meant Iggy was at least three. Much too young for a scar like that to ruin his bod-

Life. You know, the made you self-conscious and what not. Not that Iggy would actually be able to see the scar, but he'd probably feel the scar tissue. He did have awfully sensitive fingers, as time had proven again and again.

Fang shivered again. Jesus Christ, he wished he had a blanket.

_Wait, duh! Wings, moron! _A voice strangely like Max's rang in his head.

He swore he was dropping I.Q. points like Paris Hilton dropping cash.

Fang yawned and extended his wings, curling them in a cocoon around his body. Only slightly better, but now he wouldn't wake up as a Fang-sicle.

_

* * *

_

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


	3. The Dream

**Your Guardian Angel**

_**The Dream**_

_Standing in a field of flowers, Fang couldn't feel more out of place. Yellow flowers, at that. Yellow, he personally considered an overrated, too bright color. One of his least favorite colors, in fact. But right now, he wasn't bothered as much by the flowers as he was by what he was seeing in front of him._

_There they were, Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, everybody else. But him. And they were standing around, talking and laughing, Gazzy seemed to be telling a joke, or something of the like. He couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, it was like someone had put them on mute or something, which may have been an improvement in the cases of Nudge and Total, but in this format, it wasn't. He took a step closer, and tried to call out to them, but found his vocal chords were failing him, and all that came out was a defeated croak. But someone did see him, Iggy. Well, no, Iggy couldn't have seen him, Iggy didn't see, he was blind. Oddly enough though, his eyes, sightless as they were, seemed to lock on Fang's. And the blonde boy took a step forward, followed by another. Fang did the same. They walked until they stood nose to nose, literally. Fang took a deep breath, but still no words flowed from his empty mouth. Iggy also remained on mute, but he smiled a wide, toothy smile and gave Fang a wave, which Fang sheepishly returned. _

_Iggy, usually goofy and sarcastic, suddenly seemed very serious, his smile faded, and his hand slipped into Fang's. _

_Then, came Fang's favorite part of the dream, when he got the chance to lean forward and plant his lips firmly on Iggy's._

* * *

As Fang's sleep fell deeper, the dream intensified, and Fang was thrashing a smile planted pleasantly on his face as he did so. By the time he awoke, panting and eyes wide, he felt as if he'd had a load of bricks lifted off of his chest and had been used to pummel him in the face. Both relieved and stunned, he curled onto his side, dead set on staying awake for the rest of the night.

This dream, specifically, was fairly reoccurring. The same every time, no matter what. And it shook him. He felt so… good. About kissing Iggy, holding him, and not just his hand. But Iggy was his friend, and fellow member of the Flock. Plus there was Max. Dear, dear, Max, whom seemed to have set her own sights on Iggy. What with their inside jokes and private little chit-chats. He wasn't sure Iggy was really all that into it, but she was.

Therefore, even if, by some small chance, Iggy was to also be feeling similar to himself, then they might have to deal with the nasty business of break Maximum Ride's heart. And he was sure that Iggy didn't anyways.

He probably wasn't half as much into Iggy as he thought he was, either, hell, it was probably just, you know, dreams. People had dreams all the time, didn't mean anything.

_

* * *

_

Seasons are changing

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

**

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but very important.**


	4. The Awakening

**You Guardian Angel**

_**The Awakening**_

Iggy's entire body was sore, and his shoulder? That just hurt, plain and simple. There was no getting around that fact.

He had a fair idea of what had happened, he'd been hit with a tranquilizer, which had probably fallen out at some point during his descend to the ground, where he landed on said shoulder. He remembered that part clearly. That was important.

Now, more important question. Where the hell was he? Leaves, check. Forest? Perhaps.

His fingers trailed across the fabric that someone had turned into a makeshift pillow. No, not fabric, a shirt. A slightly worn one. He took in a deep breath through his nose and knew, Fang. It was his.

And there was a long trench coat thrown over him as well. This also carried Fang's scent. No question about it, Fang was somewhere in his midst.

Where? He held his breath for a second, tuning in to the sounds around him, and it took a moment, but he heard it, the crackling of a fire, and slow, deep, sleepy breaths just beyond the fire. Ah, fire. Wonderful, wonderful fire.

Had he not been in pain, Iggy would have liked to perhaps stick a hand in it. For now, he was more concerned with Fang.

He cleared his throat loudly, trying to draw a bit of attention to himself, but Fang either didn't hear him, thought he was still asleep or was just plain ignoring him. Iggy assumed it was the first.

"Fang!" he hissed, "Fang!"

"Right here, Ig, I'm right here." Fang's voice was, surprisingly a lot closer than he'd thought. Two, three feet away at the most?

Iggy could hear the sound of Fang coming to his feet, and a few, cat like steps. Graceful, was a good word to describe them. He was always conscious of his body, and the way he moved it. It was always so easy to pick out Fang's steps among the group, his steps were a little more weighted, being taller, more muscular and therefore bigger than the rest of the group, with longer pauses between each step, for longer legs. When he was in a hurry, sometimes you could hear him drumming his fingers against his pant legs, as well. But for now each step was slow, steady, and graceful. And then, Iggy heard Fang plop onto his knees, resting at his side.

"You're okay?" A note of concern hit Iggy's ears. Which was quite unusual for Fang's usual, quite monotone.

"Eh, it's a little wear and tear," Iggy said, trying to brush him off. Of course, he didn't know that Fang had already examined the wound, and knew that it, in fact, was not a little, 'wear and tear'.

"Ig, don't even try to pass that lie, that's some of the biggest bullshit I've ever heard." Fang was back again.

"Ah, I'll be okay. I'm just a little sore."

"And your shoulder?"

"Feels like it was an Eraser's punching bag."

"That's what I thought," he caught a bit of a laugh in Fang's voice, and a bit of sadness as well. And then, Fang's finger tips just grazed Iggy's own. As he did so, a fluttering warmth pulsated throughout his body, starting in his solar plexus and working all the way to the soles of his feet, and the top of his head. Just like every time Fang touched him.

Just sitting here, close to him, was giving him butterflies in his stomach, and he could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Why did it have to be Fang? Why not Nudge? Max? Anyone? Why did it have to be the one person who made his heart race?

"Listen, I'll get breakfast, you just take it easy." It sounded like Fang had more to say, but nothing come out.

Iggy gave a meek, "Sure." Then started laughing, "Fang, making breakfast? Geez, I wish I could see this!"

_

* * *

_

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
